Bella's Challenge: Making things work
by CrzyCammy
Summary: Bella got out of jail to be Edward Cullen's wife. But now that there married and happy, or so they think. Everything seems to get out of control. Emotions run wild while they struggle to make things work.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella?" called Edward walking downstairs.

"In the kitchen honey" said Bella.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" asked Bella.

"I couldn't sleep. He was kicking me in the ribs" said Bella running a hand over her belly.

"I'm sorry honey" said Edward putting his arms around her.

"Its fine. Its not like we can stop him from kicking me. Are you coming to my doctors appointment today?" asked Bella turning to look at him.

"Of course. I'm just going to head into the office quickly and take care of some business and then I'll be all yours for the rest of the day" said Edward.

"Good" said Bella pulling him down to her level so she could kiss him. He went to move closer than stopped.

"I cant wait until he's born so I can hold you up against me" said Edward.

"I know. At what time are you going in?" asked Bella.

"At 6. I'm going to go get ready" said Edward kissing her and headed upstairs.

"When are you going to tell him?" asked Shelly.

"God Shelly you scared me" said Bella turning around to glare at her.

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me. But it still doesn't change the fact that your lying to two men who have been nothing but good to you" said Shelly.

"Its not two good men its one. Edward is only good when he feels like it. Didn't I tell you that Miss. Roberts is pregnant. So that doesn't exactly prove that Edward is a good man" said Bella.

"You mean that lady from the office he was sleeping with?" asked Shelly.

"The one and the same. I was there a couple weeks ago and saw her. She's huge. Edward hasn't even mentioned her name in awhile and I'm starting to wonder if its because of her situation" said Bella.

"Whose situation?" asked Renesme entering the kitchen dressed for school.

"Nobody's sweetheart. Now give me a hug and kiss because I wont see you when you leave for school" said Bella. After saying goodbye to Renesme she headed upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Edward. The shower was still running so she assumed he was still in there. Bella took off her robe and started dressing and making herself look presentable. She had a date with a Mr. Black.

"Where are you going?" asked Edward from the doorway of the bathroom. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist. She looked at him through the mirror.

"Out. I have a breakfast date" she said finishing her make up before turning around and looking at Edward.

"With who?" asked Edward beginning to dress.

"An old friend who I haven't talked to in awhile" said Bella helping him with his tie.

"Somebody I should know of?" asked Edward.

"Not at this moment" said Bella grabbing her bag and walking out. She drove to this little cafe in the part of town that Edward never went.

"Isabella!" said Jacob his arms going around her. "Your pregnant? When did that happen?"

"Um. How about we sit and talk and than I'll tell you about my pregnancy" said Bella taking Jake's hand and leading him to a table. They ate and talked of everything that had happened in their lives.

"So tell me. When did you get pregnant" said Jacob.

"Um. I found out two weeks after Edward and I got back together. By than I had been about 3 weeks pregnant" Bella said hoping for some sort of recognition to flash across his face so she didn't need to spell it out. It didn't happen.

"Oh wow. How is Edward taking it?" asked Jacob completely clueless.

"'tknowthefactthathe'snotthefatherandyouare" said Bella in one swift breath.

"Excuse me" said Jacob staring intently at her trying to make sure what she had said was correct.

"What you heard was correct. Your the father. I had a paternal test done without Edward knowing and since it didn't match him and the other person I had slept with was you I'm pretty sure its you" said Bella waiting for the explosion.

"Pretty sure?" asked Jacob.

"As sure as those tests are" said Bella.

"So I'm going to be father" said Jacob his face showing no emotion what so ever.

"Yes. I've been trying to get the guts to tell you for months but when I ever made the attempt to dial your number I chickened out" said Bella.

"I'm going to be a father. Thats great news" said Jacob getting up hugging me as close as possible without squishing me.

"So your okay with it?" asked Bella.

"Yes I'm okay with it" said Jacob.

"Okay. But just to let you know I haven't told Edward" said Bella.

"Do you plan to?" asked Jacob.

"No" said Bella.

"Well you better start planning to because I want this child to have my name" said Jacob.

"I don't know how. It will hurt him but in a way he does deserve it. He's hurt me a lot and his ex-mistress is pregnant also. Everything is just one big mess" said Bella her eyes sadder than Jacob had ever seen. His mind went to the day she had come to him because staying at home with Edward hadn't been an option.

"Jake will you come with me to tell Edward?" she asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I'd do anything for you" said Jacob pulling her close and kissing her. Having her lips on his brought back up old memories. Jacob fell hard for her and when she stopped contacting him it had hurt. But that one unexpected phone call from her had brought a smile to his face once again.

"Come on. I bet Renesme would love to see you again" said Bella grabbing his hand and leading the way to her car. When they arrived to the large mansion Jacob was greeted by Esme's kind and knowing eyes. And Renesme's squeal of delight.

"Jacob! Your back. I'm so glad. I've missed you" said Renesme jumping on him. Her hand wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. If Jacob wasn't un-humanly large than she would have knocked him down flat.

"Whoa. Careful I'm not as young as I used to be. Look at you. You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you" said Jacob.

"Well duh. I'm a woman now" said Renesme grinning at him.

"If you say so" said Jacob his face getting this serious look.

"You okay Jake?" asked Bella.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why don't we all go out for lunch. My treat" said Jacob looking around.

"Awesome" said Renesme running upstairs to change.

"Thank- You Jake. You just made her day" said Bella kissing him on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After going to lunch with Jacob, Bella felt more at ease. Jacob had this way of calming her down with his straight thinking and kind heart. This pregnancy was really taking a toll on her. She was mood and cranky and just all over the place.

"I thought I had seen the last of him when you got pregnant" said Edward staring at the end of the hallway glaring at them.

"And I thought I had the last of Marianne when we had both gotten pregnant" said Bella her voice dripping with venom.

"Were not talking about me. Were talking about you and him. I recognized the car from when you were sleeping around" said Edward.

"And what do you consider what you were doing? Because I consider that sleeping around. More like fucking around. And what does it matter if he's around again. Its not like I give you shit for still hanging around with that slut" said Bella.

"Thats different. Marianne and I have a completely different situation than you and him" said Edward.

"What? The fact that shes pregnant with your child. Well guess what I'm fucking pregnant with Jake's baby" said Bella her voice faltering. She reached out her hand to grab something before she blacked out and fell. Jacob moved quickly to where she was.

"Call 911" he said and returned his attention to Bella. All he could do was hope that Bella and their unborn child would be alright. Bella awoke in the hospital hours later. She had different tubes going in and out of her.

"Mrs. Cullen. I'm Dr. Myer. You fainted. Your lucky that your family was there to help you" he said.

"Hows my baby?" asked Bella.

"He's fine and healthy. Your lucky you didn't hurt him when you fell" said the Doctor. "Now I got two men standing outside of this door waiting to come in"

"You can let them in. Its fine" said Bella. The doctor walked out and a moment later both Edward and Jacob walked in.

"The doctor said that you and the baby were fine" said Jacob.

"Yeah were fine. I'm just really tired and want to get out of this place" said Bella pulling out the IV and everything else that was connected to her.

"Stop Isabella. You cant do that you'll hurt yourself" said Edward trying to stop her. After freeing herself she pulled off the hospital nightgown not caring that both men were starring at her. She grabbed her clothes and slipped them on. She put on her shoes and put her hair up in a bun.

"Lets go" she said opening the door and walking out.

"Excuse me Miss. You can't do that" said one of the nurses.

"Watch me" said Bella. "Lets go guys. Don't just stare at me wit you mouths hanging wide open". Jacob and Edward stared at each other before running after her. When they reached her she had already picked the lock on Jacob's car and had hot wired it.

"Get in" she said. Edward wasn't surprised because he knew of her background but Jacob was shocked.

"How'd you learn to do that?" asked Jacob.

"Um. Theres a lot about me that you don't know which you soon will know" said Bella as she put her foot down on the pedal. She guided the car as a pro through the traffic.

"Your going to have to explain all of this to me since I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" said Jacob forcefully with a glare at Edward. They arrived at the house minutes later.

"Mom are you alright?" asked Renesme hugging Bella.

"I'm fine" said Bella.

"Your crazy thats what. She pulled out all the wires and just walked out." said Edward entering the study where Esme was.

"Isabella how could you? What are they going to think?" said Esme.

"That I hate hospitals and needed to get the hell out of there" said Bella.

"Why?" asked Jacob.

"Lots of bad experiences. Answer this for me. Have you heard of the famous or rather infamous Bella. The woman criminal?" asked Bella.

"Yeah. It was on the news about a year ago of how she escaped from jail. No one has seen her since" said Jacob.

"So you have? Alright whats your opinion about her?" asked Bella. "I mean all the crimes shes committed and people she has killed".

"I believe she deserves to go to jail. But than again she's one of the greatest female criminals and there aren't many" said Jacob.

"I'm glad you think like that. Because I'm her" said Bella.

"Her who?" asked Jacob.

"Bella. Infamous woman criminal that every body is scared of" said Bella.

"Your lying. She has blond hair and isn't Hispanic" said Jacob. Bella took out the wig from one of the drawers and put it on.

"Hello Jacob Black. Believe me now?" asked Bella without her accent.

"Oh my god" said Jacob before falling to the floor.

"Oops. I didn't think he would react that way" said Bella putting away the wig.

"Well he did. And he's heavy" said Edward dragging him to the couch.

"Mom. Do you think he'll report you to the cops?" asked Renesme.

"If he does they wont believe him. I don't look like her. And my fingerprints were never taken when I was in jail. I killed the cop who was trying to get them and I put her prints down. Nobody ever noticed" said Bella.

"Wow. You do think of everything" said Renesme.

"I had to. I don't plan on dying any time soon" said Bella. She grabbed a pitcher of cold water and poured it all over Jacobs face. He opened his eyes and the first thing he did was jump up and back away from them.

"Don't come near me. All of you" he said bumping into the wall.

"Were not going to harm you. There all harmless" said Bella.

"Harmless. Thats a bunch of bull" said Jacob.

"I'm freaking 45. Who am I going to hurt?" asked Esme.

"And Jacob you know me. How on earth would I hurt you?" asked Renesme.

"What about Edward?" asked Jacob.

"I don't want nothing to do with you" said Edward from where he sat with his drink.

"Jacob calm down. No one is going to hurt you as they just proved it to you" said Bella.

"What about you?" asked Jacob.

"You are stronger than me but I'm sure that I can take you" said Bella.

"I don't think so. Prove it" said Jacob.

"Fine. Come at me" said Bella putting her hair up in a bun.

"I don't like this one bit" said Esme. Jacob took off his jacker. He went to punch her but she moved just in time. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"Are you done?" asked Bella.

"No" he said grabbing her leg and flipping her over so she landed in his lap.

"I'll never be done" said Jacob kissing her. Her hands ran up his back and into his hair where they pulled him away from her.

"Eww" said Renesme. Jacob stood up and helped Bella up.

"Now what?" asked Esme.

"I don't know. Its all a mess" said Bella running a hand through her now loose hair.

"Well Isabella its all up to you now. I want nothing to do with this" said Edward before leaving.

"Edward wait" said Bella running after him.

"What?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Please don't leave. I do love you. I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't" said Bella.

"What about the money?" asked Edward.

"Charity and Renesme's college fund. The money means nothing to me" said Bella.

"Your pregnant with another mans child" said Edward.

"And Marianne's pregnant with your child" said Bella.

"Were back to this again?" asked Edward.

"We will always come back to this. There's only black and white no gray in this situation. You will always be in that child's life. Nothing will change that" said Bella before heading up the their room. Edward just stood there with her words running through his head.

"Go after her. Don't let it stay like that" said Jacob from the doorway before heading back in. Edward ran up the stairs and entered the bedroom. Bella was curled up on the bed.

"Isabella?" asked Edward kneeling in front of her.

"What Edward?" asked Bella not looking up at him.

"I understand what you mean. And I also love you. I never thought I would feel this way about anybody. And I'm glad it was you" said Edward kissing her. Bella moved closer pulling him onto the bed with her. She ran her hands down his chest. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off before heading to his pants. She undid them and used her feet to push them off. Edwards hands roamed her body, undressing her as they went. Bella moaned as he lightly caressed her folds. Careful for her belly he entered her causing her to arch her back, allowing him more access. She wrapped her legs around his and hooked her ankles together. His mouth kissed its way down her neck towards her breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth causing her to hiss in pleasure. Her whole body was on fire. Each movement he made brought her closer to coming. She rolled her hips causing him to groan. He began to move faster. All you could hear was the slap of skin on skin. Bella screamed as she came. Edward joined her moments later. He rolled over and pulled her to his side.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too" he said pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know. I love Reviews. They make me write faster and post faster. But if there's no reviews i'll post Chapter 3 next weekend as planned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Bella awoke before Edward. She showered and dressed before heading downstairs.

"Jacob's asleep on the couch" said Esme.

"Okay" said Bella heading toward the kitchen.

"So Edward knows now?" asked Shelly.

"Yeah it all went down last night. And Edward and I are good for now" said Bella.

"Well thats good. You hungry?" asked Shelly placing a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her.

"You know that I'm always hungry" said Bella digging in. She as about done when Jacob walked in.

"Hey sleepy head. You hungry? Shelly is the best damn cook I've ever met" said Bella.

"Thanks. Hows everything between you and Edward?" asked Jacob.

"Okay for no" said Bella.

"Hi Mom. Jacob" said Renesme suddenly nervous.

"Are you okay honey?" asked Bella noticing her shifty eyes and weird boy language.

"I'm fine just late. Bye" said Renesme grabbing some toast and running out.

"I wonder whats up her butt" said Bella with a shrug. She didn't see the look that passed Jacob's face.

"Jacob whats going to happen between us?" asked Bella.

"Well considering our situation we'll always be in each others lives. And we can be friends" said Jacob.

"Friends? I don't do friends well" said Bella.

"What about the ladies from your Lamaze class?" asked Shelly.

"Yeah. Rose McCarty and Alice Hale. They are my friends. But its different with them" said Bella.

"You should invite them to dinner tonight. Something light and casual" said Shelly starting to pull out a bunch of ingredients.

"Okay. That sounds good. Jacob be here at 7" said Bella leaving the room with her cell in hand.

"Hello?" answered Rose.

"Hey Rose. Its Isabella. Do you and Emmett ant to come to dinner? I'm going to invite Alice too" said Bella.

"I have Alice here with me and we both would like to go. What time?" asked Rose.

"7 o'clock. I'll text you the address and you can pass it on to Alice" said Bella.

"Alright Isabella. Bye" said Rose and hung up.

"Be home for dinner at 7. Were having guests over" said Bella as Edward walked by.

"Who?" asked Edward stopping to look at her.

"My friends" said Bella.

"What friends?" asked Edward.

"I'll take that as an insult" said Bella hitting him in the chest.

"Ow. I didn't mean it like that" said Edward kissing her and leaving.

"I'll be back later" said Bella to Esme before leaving. She drove to the mall and bought herself, Renesme, and Shelly a new outfit. After she grabbed a coolata from Dunking Donuts before heading home. When she got there she found Jakes car gone.

"Your back. What'd you get?" asked Shelly.

"I got you something" said Bella pulling out some clothes.

"You should have" said Shelly.

"Its nothing really. Its so you'll look good when your serving the food and make your appearance" said Bella.

"I really cant accept this" said Shelly.

"Its a gift from me to you" said Bella.

"Oh fine" said Shelly smiling as she headed back to her room which was behind the kitchen. Bella rolled her eyes and headed up to Renesme's room.

"Hey sweetie. How was school today?" Asked Bella.

"Okay there was fight in my class between a fat and skinny girl" said Renesme.

"What happened?" asked Bella.

"The skinny one won" said Renesme.

"When I was your age I was the one doing the fighting" said Bella.

"Have you always been like that?" asked Renesme.

"Yeah. Girls have always hated me. And guys have always wanted to sleep with me" said Bella.

"How old were you when you lost you virginity?" asked Renesme.

"I was 13 years old. So are there any guys in your class your interested in?" asked Bella.

"There is this guy but he's not in my class. He's really cute and funny but I don't know if he likes me" said Renesme.

"He'd have to be blind or stupid not to like you back" said Bella.

"What about older?" asked Renesme.

"Isabella! There's an Alice Hale here to see you" called Esme.

"We'll talk later" said Bella heading downstairs.

"Izzy! I know its not time but I was wondering what should I bring?" asked Alice.

"You don't have to bring anything. Shelly is taking care of it. How did you get here?" asked Bella.

"Jasper. He's out in the car" said Alice.

"You should have invited him in" said Bella.

"Its okay this was just a quick stop. I'll bring a cake" said Alice kissing Bella on the cheek before leaving.

"She is something else" said Esme.

"She is. But I love her anyways" said Bella with a smile.

"Jacob called. He said he might be late" said Esme.

"Alright" said Bella heading to the kitchen.

"Renesme just snuck by me and headed outside. She's in one of the trees" said Shelly.

"Oh. She's kinda down today. She has a crush on a guy whose older than her" said Bella.

"Poor girl. I remember being her age" said Bella.

"Same here. Seems like it was so long ago" said Bella.

"For me it was" said Shelly with a smile. Bella rolled her eyes and headed out.

"Renesme?" called Bella.

"Up here" said Renesme. Bella stopped and looked up. She found Renesme hanging from a branch.

"I would climb up there but I'm to fat" said Bella.

"Your not fat" said Renesme climbing down.

"So whose this guy that you like?" asked Bella sitting down at the base of the tree.

"You promise you wont get mad or yell" said Renesme.

"I won't get mad. And yelling isn't my thing. Plus I totally understand. I used to date guys that were like 30 years old and I was only 14" said Bella.

"Okay. Its.. Um.... Its Jacob" said Renesme just spitting it out.

"So thats why you were acting so weird this morning" said Bella.

"Yeah. I just don't know how to act around him. Its so weird. What do you think I should do?" asked Renesme.

"I don't know. I don't know how he feels about you. But I say that you should flirt with him and put a message out there that you like him and see what he does. See if you can get some sort of reaction out of him" said Bella.

"I guess. But I don't know how" said Reneseme.

"Be yourself. Don't try to be something your not. He'll like you for you not who you pretend to be. And here's his number. Text him" said Bella putting the number into her phone. "Just have fun and don't worry. Everything will work out"

"Thanks mom. I'm going to take your advice" said Renesme running inside. Bella sighed and stood up slowly.

"I'm way to fat for this" muttered Bella as she went inside.

"What'd you say to her? She ran in here with a huge grin on her face" said Shelly.

"I just gave her some advice as to how to get her man" said Bella.

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Shelly.

"It worked for me" said Bella with a wink. Bella was all over the place getting everything ready for the dinner. At 6:30 she slipped into faded jeans, a fancy shirt which fell over her stomach, and cute flats.

"I knew those clothes would look good at you" said Bella.

"Thanks mom. Jacob will totally freak when he sees me. Just promise you wont tell Dad" said Renesme.

"Don't tell Dad what?" asked Edward.

"That I love you" said Renesme kissing him on the cheek before running out.

"What was that about?" asked Edward.

"Its a girl thing" said Bella leading the way to their room. She helped him dress before heading downstairs.

"Everything's ready. I'll start serving when you let me know" said Shelly.

"Okay. Make sure you set Jacob's place in front of Renesme and than set everbody around that" said Bella.

"Alright" said Shelly.

"You did a good job tonight. I thought I was going to have to cut in and help you" said Esme.

"Thanks?" said Bella.

"Your welcome" said Esme walking away. Bella rolled her eyes. At exactly 7 the doorbell rang.

"Am I on time?" asked Alice taking off her jacket to reveal a skirt, heels, and a cute shirt.

"It just turned 7 when you rang the doorbell. Your exactly on time" said Bella laughing.

"See I told you honey" said Jasper wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey guys" said Rose walking in, in all her pregnant glory. She had to be the one out of all of them who looked good pregnant. Behind her was big burly Emmett.

"Glad you could make it" said Bella hugging Rose.

"How we say no Izzy" said Emmett crushing her up against him.

"Careful of my stomach" said Bella.

"Right" said Emmett placing her down on the floor.

"Guys this is my husband Emmett and mother in law Esme" said Bella.

"The too busy to be with his wife husband" said Rose.

"Rose" said Alice.

"Its alright. She's right" said Edward. Bella stopped and looked at what him. She couldn't believe that had just come out of his mouth.

"Dinner's ready" said Shelly interrupting the awkward silence.

"You can all follow me" said Esme leading the way to the dinning room.

"Renesme this is Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper" said Bella.

"Nice too meet you guys" said Renesme.

"Its a mini Izzy" said Emmett in his big booming voice.

"Your going to scare her. Don't pay attention to him" said Rose glaring at her husband.

"Its alright. He's not really scary" said Renesme.

"Aw you hurt my feelings" said Emmett putting on a fake sad face. He couldn't hold it for long before he burst out laughing. They all sat down as Shelly began to pass out plates of food.

"Mom. Is Jacob coming?" whispered Renesme.

"He said he'll be a bit late" whispered Bella. About 20 minutes later Jacob walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of somethings at work" said Jacob sitting and accepting the plate of food that Shelly was giving him.

"I wasn't aware we were missing anybody" said Rose in her snooty voice.

"I'm pretty sure deep down you knew" said Jacob with a wink before digging into his food. Emmett couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry darling but he's funny" said Emmett to Rose who was glaring at him. "I'm Emmett" he said putting out his hand.

"Jacob" he said shaking his hand. The rest of the dinner when by smoothly with Renesme watching Jacob and Jacob avoiding her eyes. When everybody finished they all headed to the living room.

"Do you mind if put on the game?" asked Emmett.

"Not at all. I was just about to do that too" said Bella.

"You watch sports?" asked Jasper shocked.

"Hell yeah. How else do I entertain myself in this big and boring house" said Bella.

"Whoo. Go Izzy" said Emmett. Everybody sat and talked as they watched the game.

"Well Izzy. I need to get this pretty lady home and into bed" said Emmett with a wink.

"Oh shut up" said Rose standing. Bella stood also and lead them out.

"Were going to go also. Thanks for inviting us" said Alice hugging Bella before heading out. After they were gone Bella grabbed Edwards hand and left Renesme and Jacob alone.

"Um.. Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow" said Renesme leaving the living room and heading to the stairs.

"Wait" said Jacob grabbing her arm and pulling her into the library.

"What are you doing to me? You and all of you flirting and teasing" said Jacob cornering her.

"I don't know what your talking about" said Renesme.

"Don't you. You and your flimsy shirt, and your bare feet casually touching me under the table. And your eyes on me" said Jacob his breath coming fast.

"I—I don't know" said Renesme her eyes big and starring.

"What do you want from me?" asked Jacob.

"You? Nothing" said Renesme.

"Really. Absolutely nothing?" asked Jacob.

"Yes" said Renesme her voice quivering.

"So if I kissed you it would mean nothing" said Jacob.

"Yes" she said. Jacob looked at her. Her hair was falling out of the knot she had put it in. Her lips were red and full. He leaned in closer.

"Tell mo no and I'll stop" said Jacob.

"I cant" said Renesme moving closer. Jacob pressed his lips against her. She moved herself closer to him until their bodies touched everywhere. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck where they played with the hair that curled there. She let her instincts take over. Jacob groaned at the feel of her body against his. He pulled back and let his forehead rest against hers.

"I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened" said Jacob moving away.

"Why?" asked Renesme.

"I'm too old for you. Our situation is an impossible one" said Jacob.

"How can you say that?" asked Renesme.

"Because its true. If your mother or Edward knew they would kill me" said Jacob.

"If my mom wanted to kill you she wouldn't have given me advice as to how to flirt with you" said Renesme before she stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Ch 4 is written in my notebook all i got to do is transfer it. It should be posted by Friday the latest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Bella awoke first. She dressed and headed downstairs. The whole house was quiet considering it was 7:30. She walked into the library and found Jacob asleep on the couch.

"Jacob? Wake up sleepy head" said Bella shaking him. Jacob groaned as he sat up.

"If I had known that you were staying I would have gotten you a room to stay in" said Bella with a smirk.

"I fell asleep thinking" said Jacob.

"I bet. I was thinking of going out to eat. Want to come?" asked Bella.

"Sure. I need to talk with you" said Jacob.

"Whatever about?" asked Bella hiding her smile.

"Stuff" said Jacob standing.

"You can drive"said Bella grabbing her stuff.

"I need to stop at my house and change" said Jacob.

"Sure. Lets go" said Bella getting into his car. When they arrived at his house Bella waited in the living room while Jacob went to get dressed. He walked out minutes later in jeans and a t-shirt.

"You always look good" said Bella.

"Thanks so do you. You look good pregnant" said Jacob.

"You sure it doesn't have to do with the fact that its your son?" asked Bella.

"Not at all. Though that does enhance it" said Jacob.

"I can't wait to give birth. Than maybe my feet will go back to normal" said Bella.

"Whats wrong with them?" asked Jacob.

"There all swollen" said Bella.

"Want a massage?" asked Jacob.

"Really? When I asked Edward he looked at me like I was some crazy person" said Bella.

"Sit. We'll go out to eat after" said Jacob helping her sit before taking off her shoes.

"That feels so good. They've been so sore for so long" said Bella.

"I can't believe that Edward didn't want to massage your feet for you" said Jacob.

"He hasn't done anything with me. He's missed all the doctor appointments and Lamaze class" said Bella.

"I know that there isn't a lot of time left but I'd be more than happy to attend all of those events" said Jacob.

"That would be great. My next class is Thursday. You can pick me up at 6:00" said Bella.

"Alright" said Jacob. When he was done massaging her feet they went to eat. Jacob dropped her off at home before heading to work.

"Hey mom. Was that Jacob?" asked Renesme.

"Yeah he just dropped me off. What happened last night? I found him asleep on the couch in the library" said Bella.

"Well we kinda fought and than he said we didn't work and that you and daddy would kill him and I said than why would you tell me how to flirt and he stayed shut and I left" said Renesme.

"He didn't mention it to me. And at least hes thinking rationally and not jumping into things" said Bella.

"Mom are you really having Jacob's kid?" asked Renesme.

"According to the tests I did yes. But you never know. After he's born I'll have a DNA test done to determine the real father" said Bella.

"It'd be really weird if Jacob and I had something going on and than you had his kid. It'd be my brother and step-son. Thats so weird. I hope its not his kid" said Renesme.

"For your sake I do too" said Bella. "So you want to go shopping?"

"Yeah. Lets go" said Renesme grabbing her stuff and following Bella out.

A few minutes after Bella had left the room Edward had got up and dressed. He got downstairs just in time to see Bella and Jacob leave. He sighed. Things were never going to change no matter what he tried she always went back to him.

"Mr. Cullen? Are you hungry?" asked Shelly.

"Um.. Yeah.. I'll eat in the kitchen something fast" said Edward. Shelly stood shocked, starring at him.

"Lead the way" said Edward motioning for her to move.

"Ah yes" said Shelly heading to the kitchen. She put together a plate and placed it front of him. All the workers just stared. He never entered the kitchen. It was common enough to see Bella and Renesme in the kitchen.

"Thank-you for the food" said Edward heading out. After he was gone everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Edward headed off to work where everything made sense. There were no gray areas.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen" said his secretary.

"Good Morning" he replied. He entered his office to fins a pregnant Marianne sitting in his seat.

"What are you doing here?" asked Edward putting his stuff down.

"I have a picture of our son" she said holding up an envelope. Edward took it and looked at the picture that was inside.

"I was thinking of naming him Edward Jr. Maybe Carlisle" said Marianne.

"Don't bring him into his" said Edward handing her the picture back.

"Does your wife know?" asked Marianne.

"Yes she does" said Edward taking Marianne out of his seat.

"What'd she say?"asked Marianne.

"That doesn't concern you" said Edward.

"If you say so" said Marianne kissing him on the cheek before leaving. Things were getting more and more complicated.

After dropping off Bella at the house Jacob headed to work. He was so close to making partner. But ever since Bella had appeared again everything was so hectic. He barely had time to concentrate on his work. Bella was a god damn criminal who was expecting his kid. Renesme is a young siren whose driving him insane. Bella seemed to attract chaos where ever she went.

Throughout the whole shopping trip all Bella could think of was the fact that one thing after another seemed to go wrong. If one thing went wrong than Renesme would be hurt, her marriage with Edward would be finished, and she'd end up with two kids alone. Messing around with Jacob had been a big mistake. But it was too late now to change that. She had to deal with the consequences and hope that everything ends up alright.

"Isabella?" called Esme when she walked in.

"Yeah?" asked Bella entering the room.

"I'm worried about your situation with Edward and Jacob and with Renesme in the middle." said Esme

"I understand what you mean. And I know why your concerned and I am too. I don't know how to make things better" said Bella.

"Choose. Edward or Jacob" said Esme.

"Have you told Edward to choose between Marianne or me?" asked Bella.

No. But I plan too. Both of you are...How do you say it? Fucked up?" asked Esme.

"Yeah. Were fucked up" said Bella.

"You have the money and the means to leave here with your daughter and your baby" said Esme.

"Money isn't something that I'm made of. But if the times come when I have to leave I will. And I hope the Renesme is welcome to stay here for as long as she wants" said Bella.

"She's always welcome here." said Esme.

"Thank- You" said Bella before heading upstairs. She sat on the bed and let what Esme had said soak in. Maybe it was better if she did leave. She had enough money to live a very good life. She'd keep in contact with Renesme. And than Edward can live his life freely. After thinking everything through Bella decided that this was for the best. She packed up all her stuff and put it in the car.

"Isabella whats going on?" asked Shelly.

"I'm leaving. Its for the better of everybody" said Bella heading up to where Renesme was.

"Hey" said Bella.

"Hi Mom. Whats up?" asked Renesme.

"I'm leaving. All of this is my fault and I want to make it better for everybody. I'll still have my phone and you can call me anytime" said Bella.

"But what about me and Jacob?" asked Renesme.

"Nothing. I know you love him. And if you love him enough than you'll wait until your older and you wont get him sent to jail" said Bella getting up and leaving the room.

"You already decided?" asked Esme.

"Yes I have. Your right when you say that I'm the enter of this. Renesme is staying here. Right now she's mad at me but I'm sure she'll get over it"said Bella. "I don't know if I should wait for Edward or just leave".

"Its all up to you. You decide whats better" said Esme. Bella sat down to wait. It would be cruel to leave and not tell him anything. It was the least she could do after causing everything she did. She looked down at the two beautiful rings on her finger. Without any warning tears began to stream down her face. She furiously wiped them away. When she had calmed down she fixed her hair and went back to waiting. Around 7 the door opened announcing Edward's arrival.

"Hello?" called Edward. The whole house was quite and dark. Nobody wanted to be around and face his anger.

"In here" called Bella.

"Where is everybody?" asked Edward.

"Avoiding you. There scared of what your reaction will be to the fact that I'm leaving" said Bella.

"Your leaving? When was this decided?" asked Edward his mind struggling to understand.

"Earlier today. You deserve better than a criminal pregnant with another mans child. All this chaos and mess is my fault. Its better if I leave" said Bella.

"Your leaving because its better for us? What about you?" asked Edward.

"What about me?" I'll be fine. I'll get by. You have my number. So does Reneseme. I'm not changing that number. So you can call me any time" said Bella standing.

"Is there anything I can do to change you mind?" asked Edward.

"I doubt it. Good Bye" said Bella kissing him on the cheek before leaving. She checked into a hotel and spent the night eating chocolate and crying.

* * *

**I was planning on posting this one earlier and than my english teacher decided he needed to assign us alot of work so i barely got time to type this up. But its here. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"How could you let her leave?" asked Jacob. " She's pregnant for god sake"

"Yes I know that. But how am I going to stop her?" asked Edward.

"Look the door. Steal the car keys. I don't know do something" said Jacob.

"She's a stubborn woman. There's nothing you can do to changer her mind" said Edward.

"Well I'm going to try" said Jacob storming out. He pulled out his phone as he drove from the house.

"Hello" answered Bella.

"Isabella Swan Cullen. Where are you?" asked Jacob.

"I'm not a Cullen. And I'll meet you at your house" said Bella and hung up. Jacob threw the phone onto the passenger seat before putting his foot down on the pedal. When he arrived Bella was already there leaning up against her car.

"Edward told me that you left him." said Jacob.

"That's true I did leave him." said Bella.

"Why?" asked Jacob.

"Because all of these problems are my fault." said Bella.

"But your pregnant. What are you going to do?" asked Jacob.

"I'm rich thanks to my soon to be ex husband." said Bella.

"What do you mean?" asked Jacob.

"Edward paid me to be his wife. He got me out of jail for that." said Bella.

"So you guys didn't marry for love? You didn't get any romance?" asked Jacob.

"Nope. No romance, no love, no affection. We married for money and sex." said Bella.

"I actually feel bad that you never had any of that, though here you are pregnant and getting divorced." said Jacob.

"You gave me the closet thing to that as possible. You romanced me into your bed." said Bella.

"But I didn't do It right. It was fast. We went straight to bed." said Jacob.

"Edward and I were in bed the first night we met." said Bella.

"He won." said Jacob.

"No he didn't. You did. He may have gotten me into bed faster but he's not who I'm with right now." said Bella.

"I don't know what to do." said Jacob.

"Don't do anything." said Bella.

"Why don't you stay with me? We can take care of the baby together, since it is my son." said Jacob.

"I can't" said Bella.

"Yes you can" said Jacob leading her inside. Bella fell asleep minutes later. Jacob just sat there watching her. She was pregnant with his child. He felt something for Renesme but she's to young and the fact that her future brother was his son was a big problem. He could ignore and eventually forget his feelings. And she's still young enough to move on. Things would work out eventually. Back at the mansion Edward was pacing back and forth.

"Would you sit down and relax. Your getting on my nerves with your pacing" said Esme.

"Sorry but I don't know what else to do" said Edward.

"Call her it's really simple" said Renesme as she walked in and sat down.

"I can't call her " said Edward.

"Than I will" said Renesme pulling out her phone.

"Hi mom. Yeah. Daddy wants to talk with you" said Renesme before handing him the phone.

"Bella?" asked Edward.

"Yeah. What do you want?" asked Bella.

"I want you to come back. Your pregnant you should be here with us" said Edward.

"No I don't. Marianne belongs there" said Bella.

"I don't want her here" said Edward.

"What other choice do you have?" asked Bella.

"Let her stay where she is and you come here. I want you to come back. Where are you?" asked Edward.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want her there. And no you can't come pick me up. And I won't tel you where I am" said Bella and hung up.

"You went at that completely wrong. You need to put your pride away and tell her what you feel. But you also need to understand that Marianne is pregnant with your child and Isabella isn't." said Esme.

"I understand that. But I don't know how to deal with all of this" said Edward.

"Than don't. She left taking it all with her" said Renesme before leaving.

"She's got a point" said Esme and left also. Edward sighed and sat down. Back at Jacob's house Bella threw her phone at the wall barely missing Jacob's head.

"Whoa. Got pretty close there" said Jacob.

"Sorry. It's freaking Edward. He just called me and said a bunch of things." said Bella.

"At least you missed. I don't need a black eye. And sorry about Edward." said Jacob.

"Yeah" said Bella starting to undress.

"What are you doing?: asked Jacob.

"Changing. What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Bella looking at him over her shoulder.

"Trying to seduce me by stripping" said Jacob.

"I didn't think of that" said Bella bending down to pull on a pair of jeans. Jacob groaned at the sight of her bottom up in the air.

"Jacob? Are you okay?" asked Bella pulling on a T-shirt.

"Um.. Nothing" said Jacob adjusting himself before she turned to look at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked putting a hand against his forehead. "Your turning red and your breathing hard."

"I'm fine. Don't worry." said Jacob moving away from her.

"Are you sure? Because you really don't look good" said Bella.

"Do you really want to know whats bothering me. Its the face that I'm so attracted to you" said Jacob.

"Oh" said Bella moving away from him.

"Yeah oh. I don't know what to do with myself around you. You drive me off the wall and put my body in a frenzy. I love seeing you pregnant with my son. I want something more with you than we have now, but I don't know what to do about it" said Jacob.

"I am attracted to you and I do like you but so does my daughter" said Bella.

"Yeah I know she told me" said Jacob.

"I don't know what to do about that" said Bella.

"What I feel for her is just attraction what I feel for you is far greater than that." said Jacob.

"I understand that And I know she'll move on and get over her crush. But I actually love Edward. I care for you, I'm attracted to you and I love you in a certain way. But I'm in love Edward" said Bella.

"I understand. Will you at least move in with me until all of this situated" said Jacob.

"Yes I'll move in. It'll be great to have you close by to help when he's born" said Bella kissing Jacob. He groaned and pulled her body closer to him. His hands gripped her waist while her hands were around his neck. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, his mouth still attached to hers. Bella moaned at the feel of his body up against hers. He pulled her jeans off and ran a hand down her leg.

"No.. Jacob.. Stop.. Please" said Bella realizing what was happening. Jacob pulled back breathing hard.

"I'm sorry" said Bella.

"No. It's alright. I got our of control" said Jacob running a hand through his hair showing he was agitated.

"I'll be back later" said Jacob before leaving. Seconds later she heard the car door slam shut and him pull away.

* * *

**I know I haven't posted a new chapter in awhile. But I've been busy and than this vacation I didn't have time to go on my comp to finish writing. But here it is. So tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ouch" said Edward as a book came in contact with his head.

"I told you to stop the damn pacing. Your driving me nuts" said Esme as she resumed reading her magazine.

"Well I can't help it. I'm worried about Bella and the fact that I don't know where she is" said Edward.

"Why don't you track her phone or something. You can do that nowadays" said Esme not bothering to look up at him.

"I can!" said Edward pulling out his phone and making several phone calls. 10 minutes he later he had her location. He grabbed his keys and left. Meanwhile Bella was cleaning Jacob's house. She had nothing else to do, so she blasted to music and began to clean. She was just about done when she heard knocking above the music. She turned it down and opened the door to come face to face with none other than Edward.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bella.

"I can ask the same about you. Did you spend the night here?" asked Edward.

"And if I did? What does it matter to you" said Bella.

"It matters to me because your my wife, and I want to keep it that way and if your staying at other men's house than how am I supposed to know whats going on" said Edward.

"One I can't be your wife any longer. You need to marry Marianne. Its her baby your having. And if I was going to stay your wife you wouldn't need to worry about what happens when I stay at another mans house because you should trust me" said Bella.

"I'm not marrying Marianne and any guy who does is crazy. I don't believe that her son is mine and I'm okay with the baby boy your carrying not being mine. And I do trust you. If I didn't I wouldn't want you to be my wife" said Edward.

"It doesn't work that way. You should trust me because you know that I wouldn't do something like that. And I only did it that one time was because I wanted to get back at you and show what it feels like and you sure did learn your lesson. And so did I went I ended up pregnant" said Bella.

"Were both real fucked up. All these little problems we make bigger and than were acting like idiots and not trusting each other and trying to work things out" said Edward.

"We should have dealt with this like adults. I do love you Edward. I feel as if all of this is my fault. I don't know who to fix this. And I'm not sure I can" said Bella.

"I love you too Bella and I'm sure we can fix this together as a family" said Edward kissing her. Bella wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back with everything she had.

* * *

**Short chapter i know but 'i'm having a bit of writers block. And i've been super busy. but short chapters means more updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Fuck! What the fuck!"

"Will you stop the swearing." Esme said.

"I'll stop the swearing when he stops fucking that bitch." yelled Bella.

"Well who knows when that will be." said Esme.

"Fucking asshole. I trusted him. God I'm so fucking stupid!" Bella said.

"Nobody knew he was going to go back to her bed" said Esme.

"I just want to kill that mother fucker" Jacob growled.

"No. I want the honor. Oh fuck." she said just as her water broke.

"Oh no. Jacob you grab the bag and Renesme and I will help Isabella to the car. Jacob drove as fast as possible to the hospital.

"Nurse. Can you please help us. My daughter in law is going into labor" said Esme. Getting out of the car was a swearing Bella.

"Don't fucking touch me" said Bella hitting Jacob's hands away. "God why do women have to have kids. Cant they just magically appear."

"How did you deal with Renesme's birth?" asked Esme.

"I didn't feel any pain. I was so out of it I didn't feel shit." said Bella sitting in one of the seats.

"Please come this way Miss" said one of the nurses.

"The names Isabella" she said.

"Isabella. We got your room ready" she said.

"Great. Do I still have to do the walking thing?" asked Bella.

"Yes." she said before leaving.

"Giving birth should be easy considering its such a magical thing yet it hurts like hell. Has anybody got in contact with Edward?" asked Bella looking at all the people who surrounded her. "I'll take that as a no."

"I called him but apparently he's still busy and not answering his phone" said Esme.

"Fuck him. I'll have this baby without him. And I actually believed him when he told me he loved me. What a bunch of bullshit." she said pacing back and forth.

"Well you got us mom. And were here for you no matter what." said Renesme.

"Well if you start cussing me out I'll be on the other side of the room. But still here for you." said Jacob.

"Thanks you guys for the support. Because I'm sure I'm going to need it with every thing's that going on and I'm going into labor early which is kinda a big thing." said Bella.

"You'll make it through. Your tough. I've seen that first hand." said Esme.

"Tough is one thing. Giving birth is another thing." she said.

"That is true. If men had to go through what we do I think they would all cry like little babies." said Esme.

"That would be a funny sight." said Renesme from behind her phone.

"Who are you texting?" asked Bella.

"Um.. Nobody.. Just this guy." said Renesme.

"What guy? I want to know about this guy." said Bella.

"Well his name is Paul and he's so sweet. But he's a year older. And all the girls are all over him." said Renesme.

"And is the fact that all the girls are all over him the thing that attracts you to him? Because I remember when I was in High School I used to love stealing guys from girls." Bella said with a grin.

"Well kinda. And the fact that he gave me his number when he hasn't given anybody else it. And he's actually really sweet behind the whole macho thing." said Renesme.

"Aw thats really nice. I'm su—." said Bella before a contraction hit her. "Ow. That fucking hurt."

"Mrs. Cullen will you please lay down." said the nurse hooking her up to the beeping machine.

"Is that going to beep the whole time?" asked Bella.

"As long as your baby's still breathing than yes." said the nurse than walked out not hearing Bella mutter "Sarcastic bitch."

"Do you want all of us to stay with you?" asked Esme.

"I'd prefer it that when I went into labor none of you look at whats going on down there. Especially you Renesme. I don't want to scar you before its your turn." said Bella laughing.

"Trust me mom I wouldn't dream of looking down there." said Renesme not bothering to look up from her phone.

"Whats Paul doing? Invite him to dinner for when I get out of the hospital." said Bella.

"Really mom? I can. I'm going to just call him." said Renesme kissing Bella on the cheek before running out of the room her cell phone already pressed to her ear.

"You just made her day." said Esme.

"I just needed her out of the room. Do you mind leaving also so I can talk to Jake alone?" asked Bella.

"Sure call me if you need anything." said Esme and walked out.

"Whats up?" asked Jacob.

"I saw your face while Renesme was talking about the boy. Whats wrong? Isn't it a good thing she's over you?" asked Bella.

"Well it is a good thing but I'm hurt that it happened so quickly and I still feel this sort of like a connection to her." said Jacob.

"She's a teenager. Of course she would have moved on quickly. Its how they are. And I'm sure that will go away. Its better this way. Less complicated." said Bella taking his hand.

"It is better this way. It just hurts." said Jacob.

"It'll go away." said Bella pulling him down for a kiss. Just than the door busted open.

"I'm here. I got the message.. Well I see I'm interrupting." said Edward.

"Yes you were interrupting. I see you finally stopped fucking her to come find out that your wife is going to give birth." said Bella.

"I'm a man. I have needs. None that you have been fulfilling lately." said Edward.

"And why is that? Its because I'm fucking pregnant you idiot." said Bella.

"Marianne is pregnant and she's still giving me what I need." said Edward.

"Well she's fucking nuts. I'm not going to do something so reckless to hurt my child. And you'd think you'd understand that. But I guess not. Why don't you just leave. I don't want to see your face. Since you are the main reason I'm here." said Bella.

"What do you mean I'm the reason your here. I didn't knock you up. He did." said Edward.

"Well he wasn't the one that had me so riled up my water broke from—." said Bella as another contraction hit her. "Fuck. Get the nurse like now. There stronger and getting closer." Esme rushed out to find the nurse.

"Edward just leave. She obviously doesn't want you here and she's already in enough pain so don't make it harder." said Jacob from where he stood holding Bella's hand.

"Fine." said Edward and stormed off.

"God I hate him for making me hate him and love him all at the same time." said Bella before letting out a scream as another contraction came.

* * *

**This is coming along so slow :( But its getting there. I need some ideas as to whats going to happen next. I'm running out of ideas. And i really want to finish this to continue writing in A Kiss To Last A Lifetime which i've only posted one chapter too. So please review and let me know what you think :)  
**


End file.
